Army of Darkness/Reanimator (2013 Comic)
Not to be confused with the similarly titled Army of Darkness Vs. Re-Animator crossover. 'Army of Darkness/Reanimator '''is a one-shot comic published in 2013 by Dynamite Comics for their ''Army of Darkness and Re-Animator series. Synopsis The story begins with Ash Williams being sucked through another vortex, once again sending him somewhere in time and space. He lands in a graveyard named Potter's Field, and is found by medical doctor Herbert West, who stands over Ash with a shovel. When Ash tells him that Mr. Potter is going to be pissed when he finds that West has been digging up graves, West shuts him up by hitting Ash's head with the shovel. When Ash comes to from the blow, he finds that he is tied down to a table, with Herbert West standing over him. West asks Ash's name, but he gives it as Elvis Presley. Ash says his head feels ok now, but West tells him his head didn't need attention, and Ash sees his Gauntlet hand that he made in 1300 A.D. is laying on a shelf, and in its place on his arm is the hand of a black man. Some time passes and Ash is held hostage (or blackmailed) by West and forces him to do manual labor, such as digging up bodies for experimentation. After a close call with a reanimated corpse (the original owner of Ash's new hand), Ash goes to pick up supplies and see a movie the next day. While at the movies, his new hand reaches out towards a woman in the row in front of Ash, wanting to attack her. Ash runs back to Herbert for help, but West does nothing to help. While experimenting on a new body, the hand mashes the head of the new victim and attacks West, its then that Ash takes a saw and cuts off his hand (again). Days pass, and one morning Ash wakes up to find he's tied down to the table again, and this time Herbert West is going to experiment on him with a new reanimation formula used by saying a incantation from the Necronomicon. Ash tells him he didn't fix his broken formula, but turned the subjects into Deadites. West unties Ash and they head up to find the Deadites. When they finally break through the walls of the building, Ash realizes that he remembers Herbert West from their previous meetings (the original AoD vs. Re-Animator series and Dynamite's [http://evildead.wikia.com/wiki/Prophecy_(Dynamite_Comics) Prophecy] crossover). Ash begins to shoot the Deadites, but notices that they only want Herbert West. Ash stands back and watches as the Deadites rip West apart. The story jumps to a few days later, where Ash is locked up and interrogated by police, and he asks them where they would think West hid the Necronomicon, and shows that the book is locked up in the Miskatonic Library. Notes * Also included in this one-shot is Dynamite's Reanimator ''#0 from 2005, giving a brief history of the Herbert West character. Next in the ''Army of Darkness series * Furious Road Next in the Re-Animator series * Reanimator #1-4 (2015 limited series) Category:Army of Darkness comics Category:Crossover comics Category:Comics